Heart Of The Tiger
by Serpico1986
Summary: The Foundry AU ending... Mary doesn't left her boys, but her staying may comes with a price and it's Dean's turn to pay.


**Hello dear colleagues and writers, I'm here to present you my newest story.**

 **As the summary say, it's an alternative ending to the episode 12x03 YHE FOUNDRY in which Mary don't go away, but for a price.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story. The tittle it's after that song Eye of the Tiger.**

 **Have you a good reading and a delight evening.**

* * *

 **HEART OF THE TIGER**

Dean knew something wasn't right with him, since the beginning of that week, an annoying pain on his back has following him since he came back with his conversation with Amara and Chuck, it was just a small pain, but Dean decide to ignored, after all he had undergo worse pains over the years.

As the week passed, the pain had now speared to his chest, but still, Dean convinced himself he was okay, he had other things to care about, other than worry about a simple pain; he needed to find Sam, who was missing, he needed to help his mom get used to the world she has return after 33 years and assist Castiel with his search of Lucifer´s new vessel.

Gladly, everything worked well, despite of the older angel telling him that capture the devil was his job to do, With Sam back together with him and his mother, they could be a family again.

_/_

That morning in particular, that familiar pain has speared down through his left arm, but again, Dean ignored, they had found a case, their mother appear to be happy and life had seems to be back to ''normal'' so to speak, for the Winchesters.

''Shit'' Dean found himself massaging his chest, while waiting for his brother to arrive from the store.

''Dean, are you alright?'' the younger man catch his brother by surprise, causing Dean to moaned in pain

''yeah'' he immediately compose himself ''let's go, we need to help mom'' Dean barked furious

_/_

At the end of the day, the hunting was a success and the tree Winchesters, were back at home safe and sound. However, that pain which once was just annoying the older brother, intensify, and causing Dean to have a little difficult to breath. And to make the matters worse, Mary had decided to leave her sons, as she was struggling to accept the new reality she came in.

At least she was honest with hen, she told her sons that despite of loving been with then she was mourning for her beloved John and her once little two sons she had sadly lost and because of that, she thought that the best way to accept that, was leaving.

When she was about to reach the stairs however, Dean Step forward, his face was got an interesting shade of red, but he doesn't cared.

''YOU´RE GOiNG TO STAY'' he shouted, his voice trembling ''you´re going to stay, because you're family and family… ARGH!'' he screamed, his hand flew to his chest, the pain was beyond bearable and he was having difficult to breath.

''Dean?!'' it was Sam calling his name, but he couldn´t response, the pain has prevent him to do anything. His knees trembled and the older man fell to the ground, one hand still clutching his chest

''oh God! Dean! Sammy, quick, call an ambulance'' Mary screamed and the last thing Dean saw, was his mother´s worried face looking down at him, before everything turn dark.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later…**

Dean woke up groggy and a bit disorientate, the pain on his chest had given space to a dull ache, but now was his head that was hurting a bit. He opened his eyes and found himself in a white grayish room. A hospital. There's a cannula on his nose and an annoying EKG monitor beeping at his side.

''hi Mamma'' he smiled weakly spotting Mary seating on his bedside, when suddenly, the door opened and a very pale Sam appear following by some doctor.

''Dean, thanks god you woke up'' the younger brother smiled in relief ''how are you feeling?''

''apparently I missed the party Sammy, you got that hot chick?'' he tried to laugh, but felt a small sting on his chest and stop

''Dean it isn't funny, you had given your brother and I a great scare'' Mary reprove him

''yeah, I'm sorry'' he said ''so Doc, what do you have to say?''

''Well, Mister…'' he look at Dean´s chart ''Braille?! How are you feeling?'' Dr. Dawson asked

''I have been better, doc, what happened?'' Dean mocked

'' 'You are very lucky to be alive, boy, the main arteries of your heart, were severely clogged, causing your heart attack'' he said and Dean Couldn´t help but been surprised '' our medical team has placed a stent, a balloon, to prevent another attack from happening''

''oh God'' Mary exclaimed, placing her face in her hands ''my husband died from the same thing a few years ago'' Mary said

''so there´s a heart disease history in the family'' the doctor suggested ''what do you do for living, Mr. Braille?'' he asked Dean

''i…'' Dean was about to say when Sam stop him

''we´re cops…''

''and the best ones you ever heard about'' Dean nodded in agreement ''we send all those bastards to jail''

''I see… well, Mr. Braille, I´m afraid I have to tell you that you need to slow down, I know it's your job, but you must talk to your boss, maybe he can found you a position with less physical effort'' the doctor said'' what you had its very dangerous and if it's happened again, could be fatal''

''we understand Dr. Dawson'' Mary said ''we will see what we can do'' she nodded and the doctor agree

''also, I like to keep you at the hospital for a couple of days in observation and to do more tests. '' He said ''and I will prescribe some diet and I few medications''

''thank you very much, Doctor'' Sam smiled.

Once the doctor´s gone, both mother and son looked at their unwell loved one, Dean seemed a bit tired after the conversation with the doctor and Sam and Mary, suspected that he was still swelling all the information.

''how are you buddy, really?'' Sam seat at his brother side and take his hand, Mary did the same

''awesome'' Dean answered ironically ''if not from this dull shit inside my chest.'' He said and look at Mary ''so, are you going?''

The older woman seemed hurt buy his son´s voice, sure, Mary was indeed still struggling with the fact that both his sons were now full grown man, but they were her sons no matter what and now Dean needed her more than ever.

''no Dean, I will stay, you boys are my boys and I'm sorry for causing this, I love you both very much'' she placed a kiss on Dean´s forehead and in response he gives a weak but wide smile

''you´re okay mom, me and Sam, we´re gone help you through this.'' He said

''now, I better call Cas, so he can fix you'' Suggest Sam

''no'' Dean stop him'' let Cas do his job, whatever it be. Now, I think this time I prefer heal myself in the natural way''

''you know that ''the natural way'' means no more hunting for a long time and rabbit foods instead or burger, right? No more junk foods for you, old man''

''ah, shut up Bitch'' Dean grumble in response

''I just trying to warn you, you jerk'' Sam smiled, patting his brother´s shoulder in response

Mary look at her and John´s boys, full of a sudden pride, it was a shame she almost thrown that away


End file.
